


小练笔系列 01荷枪实弹（全） 龙龄

by Nineteen19



Category: Onedirection - Fandom
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 06:51:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19420720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nineteen19/pseuds/Nineteen19
Summary: 光顾开车，感情线非常迷惑，打扰了。





	小练笔系列 01荷枪实弹（全） 龙龄

**Author's Note:**

> 光顾开车，感情线非常迷惑，打扰了。

《小练笔系列》龙龄_01荷枪实弹  
自打标记了这个人以来，如此“不知天日”地过去了有些日子。  
身处在一栋双层别墅里的王九龙依旧感觉自己像个被锁在九尺见方牢笼里的困兽。  
焦躁地踱步，烦闷地呲牙，爪子扣在地上发出“嗒、嗒、嗒”的清脆响声。  
像极了王九龙手上那把枪上膛退膛的声音。  
枪是在张九龄书房拿的。  
那个被张九龄称为书房的地方其实书少的可怜。这个老大不爱看书，所以书房十有八九是用来处理各种事宜的，包括偶尔兴起的性事。次数多了，大小玩意儿的具体位置王九龙也就看在眼里记在心里。  
张九龄对此事心知肚明。  
枪少了两天。干这行的对这个太敏感，张九龄当天就查了监控。看着两具交媾的身体和其中比平时卖力气上心的上位者手上的动作，张九龄暗骂了声，想着那回白兴奋了，倒是这小子手真利落，自己当时愣是没发现。  
色是刮骨的钢刀啊。  
本来还想再逗逗这傻小子，看看王九龙到底什么时候将自己的想法付诸实践，发情期却不约而至。

王九龙打外面儿回来，刚开门就被信息素激得一愣。  
跟那天晚上一样。他还没见着人，信息素已经侵入了每一寸皮肤。铺天盖地的布什桃子特有的水蜜桃味，混杂着令人迷醉的甜酒味，让王九龙以为自己不仅进了酒窖，恐怕还早就对着酒龙头一顿豪饮，才导致现在已然酩酊。  
这回亦是如此。  
不同的是，第一次见面是被揍懵后强制标记；这次却是遵循本能地迈开脚步。  
从门口到卧室的几步路走的王九龙那叫一个抓心挠肝——自己被囚这么久，心理上已经对此有些厌恶。本应尽快抗拒逃离，可本能却无法抗拒，欲与爱纠缠不清，他对张九龄这个人已经萌生了些许扭曲的情感，所以他才烦躁不安，才想路走极端。  
【等不了了，就今天动手。】他想。

匀称的双腿随意地交叉搭着，裹在腰间的浴袍一直岔开到大腿根，隐隐约约能看到已经有些抬头的形状。靠在床头的姿势压迫着小腹，微微有些隆起，因为发情期的关系，胸前的乳头已经有些红肿，在小麦色的肌肤上尤为突出。  
性器硬得发疼的王九龙在看到张九龄手上盘玩的枪时，心里有些凉。  
“这把是我放在书房备用的，小巧轻便，最适合藏起来出其不意。”张九龄盯着那把手枪眼睛都不抬，“你这么想干我？”  
王九龙哑口无言，一时不知道他意指哪个。  
“不过比起这个……”张九龄终于把眼神投向还在门口傻站着的王九龙，“我更喜欢你的那把。”  
床上的人站起身，随意地把枪放丢在一边。抓着王九龙的领子把他拉进来，关上门，顺势倚坐在他腿上，张九龄感觉自己屁股底下那块布料一下就湿了个透，也感觉到王九龙明显的僵硬，心里恶作剧成功似的一阵窃喜。更变本加厉地用下身顶了顶对方的鼓囊，还将王九龙的手放在自己屁股上。张九龄看着他喉结滚动了一下，笑着抬起头紧紧地盯着那双与他咫尺的眼：“小子，用你裤裆里那把枪干掉我。”  
◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎  
可能是信息素的原因，张九龄发情时，尤其性爱前期并不会像一般的omega一样浑身瘫软。相反，倒像个喝多了酒品不好的人一样，遇事儿就特别来劲，疯狗似的拉不回来。  
疯狗似的张九龄背过手握着王九龙的性器尝试着往下坐了坐。尽管洞口已经湿漉漉的一片，可要吞下ALPHA已然勃起的肉棒还是有些勉强。张九龄第一次尝试无果，穴口只被堪堪撑开，包进半个龟头进去。  
可这一举动却让身体像得了甜头似的，本就旖旎的屁股里更加空虚，跪着的膝盖都有些发软。本能催促着张九龄将肉棒全部吞下，他也毫不犹豫，调整了下姿势，一手依然握着王九龙的粗大，一手将臀肉向外掰开，方便自己能坐得下去。  
王九龙虽然对张九龄有些害怕厌恶，但一个ALPHA却难以抵挡一个发情的OMEGA。王九龙看着张九龄这一系列的动作，还是怕他弄伤了自己，抓着他跪在手边的大腿还扶着他另一侧的腰。咬着牙忍着张九龄摧残他意志一般一点点往下坐，深吸了一口气：“你……慢点，别弄伤自己。”  
一直因为阴茎太粗涨得难受而微微抬着头的张九龄听见声音低下头同半躺的人四目相对，两人的眼里都充满着情欲。王九龙平时一向对自己充满敌意，现在却是深情款款，看得张九龄腰间一软。  
两人最亲密的地方相接在一起，一个细微的举动都能感受的到，王九龙以为张九龄因为坐的太深腰间酸软，赶忙把腿曲起来好支撑他。没成想一曲腿反而推了张九龄一把，还剩小半的肉棒一下埋进肉穴里，让他坐到了底。  
两人几乎是同时发出的声音。  
王九龙爽得头皮发麻，抓着腿的手下意识一用力，在肉上捏出一道白印来，没一会儿就成了粉色。  
张九龄被这一下弄得连里面那口都被操开了，粗大的肉茎每进一寸都能碾着自己最酥麻的地方，又痛又爽地，实在没忍住骂了句简短的脏话，又笑起来：“你小子也太大了，早晚被你捅漏咯。”  
王九龙最听不得他说这种话，刚想回嘴，张九龄就撑着他的肚子动作起来。  
因为骑乘的关系，张九龄每一次撑着王九龙往下坐的时候总能操得很深。他也不敢每次都完全坐下去，捅开生殖腔口的感觉实在是太过刺激，料自己疯狗一只也只能慢慢地九浅一深在边缘徘徊。倒苦了王九龙，抽插的频率完全按着张九龄的意愿来，温水煮青蛙似的要了命。  
好在信息素里掺着的酒精令人头脑发昏，张九龄被越发上头的情热逼上绝路。温吞的抽插根本起不了作用，他自暴自弃地用王九龙的肉棒捣开自己的生殖腔，却不敢再抬屁股坐下去，只是前后小幅度地扭着腰，让茎头在里面也小幅度的抽插着。  
王九龙抓着他的腰，眼前是因为骑乘只能看见张九龄昂起的下巴和偶尔吞咽时滚动的喉结，身下是明明进入了最柔软的地方，却依旧是有所保留、折磨人的频率。  
眼睛都憋的发红。  
张九龄调整姿势的时候，摸到了刚刚被自己随意一丢，早已退光了子弹的枪，枪身的冰冷顺着指尖一路窜上大脑，张九龄几乎是立马把枪拿了起来，在王九龙有些迷茫的眼光中舔了舔枪口。他能看见对方眼神明显从迷茫又变回火热。  
张九龄朝他眨眨眼，接着将枪头含进嘴里，模拟着替他口交的样子让枪在嘴里进进出出。腰也挺着慢慢移动，随着自己手和嘴的节奏让屁股吞吐着性器。  
王九龙能看见张九龄肉红色的舌头托着枪口，两指捏着枪尾，黑洞洞的枪身被吞进大半再吐出来，上面沾着张九龄的唾液，晶晶亮的，没等看清又被吸回去抽出来，嘴唇边的唾液黏连着被吞到最深的地方接着断开落在枪管上，混在一起再次被吞入口腔。王九龙稍一抬头就能对上从未离开过他的眼睛——微微眯着，仿佛沉浸在这一切之中。神情也仿佛在告诉自己，他在口的不是冰冷的枪管而是自己热得发胀的阴茎。  
张九龄见王九龙和自己对上眼神，慢吞吞地将枪身抽了出来，在枪口处落下一个黏腻的吻。  
王九龙坐起了身，一把把枪夺过来甩在床头柜上，“当啷”一声闷响。  
张九龄正玩的上头，被这两下吓了一跳，手才抵上王九龙的胸膛就被掀翻在床。  
张九龄感受着屁股里的粗大跟着动作不断地往更深的地方撞击，忍不住笑意，调侃道：“还是你的更好吃，又暖又大……就是费嘴。”  
“……你差不多得了。”  
王九龙声音压的低低的，像头被惹怒的狮子。信息素像爆炸开一样冲进张九龄的鼻子里，把他震得一时没了动作。  
王九龙把碍事的两手一把攥了摁在张九龄胸前，单手将他的腰抬起来，将阴茎从他身体里抽出来，像枪管一样——上面亮晶晶的一层，糊满了张九龄体内的水。  
又狠狠地捅了回去，一插到底。  
已经被撑开的生殖腔口还没被这么猛烈的撞击过，张九龄回过神来，他想挣开却被抓的更紧。紧接而来的痛爽感让他皱起眉咬紧了嘴唇，喉咙里呼噜着，呼吸更加急促。挣扎的时间里，王九龙又一次全部抽出又全部插入，张九龄难耐地昂过头，正头顶的灯光晃得他不得不眯起眼。  
第三次完全操进生殖腔里时张九龄差点一口气没上来。眼睛一热，暖色的灯光成了碎开的小花。他奋力挣开王九龙的手，反过来捏住对方的手臂：“你…他妈寻仇来的吗！”  
王九龙盯着他的眼神没往别处去过，张九龄这次再一对上依旧看见了刚刚那副深陷情欲的样子，只是太过火热，和他操干自己的动作一致。  
王九龙不搭理他，将手臂抽出来抓住他另外一边的腰，让张九龄不得不用腿环上自己。  
这下便一发不可收拾。  
张九龄感觉王九龙可能是打算改枪杀为情杀，要活活操死自己才能作罢。  
完全没有了什么九浅一深左三右三的技巧性，每一次都是全部抽出又全部插入，直直操进生殖腔的快感和过度的涨满感让张九龄眼前一阵阵发白。  
腰被抬起来方便王九龙更好动作，同一高度的深度让张九龄觉得比一开始更加深入。开始被弄狠了，还撑着往后躲，王九龙抓着他的腰，他一躲就被抓回去更加用力地撞入。进退全在王九龙手里，张九龄也就放弃再用行动反抗。  
可实在气不过，恶狠狠又被操弄得说不连贯话：“你拿我…嗯…撒什么…操………什么法子。”  
王九龙埋头苦干还不忘之前被调戏的事：“提早！哼…给你捅漏了……我也好提早换一个。”  
张九龄听了这话皱起脸，伸手勾住王九龙的脖子，抬头在他腺体处狠狠咬了一口，咬了满口的青桔香，再侧过脸用鼻尖蹭了蹭他的鼻尖，紧紧盯着他的眼：“那你得先捅漏了我。”  
水蜜桃和酒精似乎顺着那一口混合着信息素注入身体，实在忍无可忍的王九龙扒开了张九龄，将他掉了个个儿，摁在床上，又捞起他的腰让他跪起来，想了想还是垫了个枕头在他膝盖下。接着一掰臀瓣狠狠捅了进去。  
这一回不再是报复性地直捣生殖腔，而是抓着他的腰，每一次的插入都要碾过那一处再蹭进生殖口。  
张九龄因为信息素里有酒精的原因，尽管发情期一开始并不会浑身瘫软，可到了后面也像那撒完了酒疯的酒鬼一样烂醉如泥。  
自打咬了满口的青桔香之后，张九龄就感觉自己飘飘欲仙似的，腰也软了腿也软了。王九龙每次都精准无比地碾过敏感点时，自己都忍不住想哼哼两声。生殖口也像是习惯了粗鲁的撞击，再被温柔以待，竟成了隔靴搔痒，仿佛又像一开始握着王九龙的性器一点点往下坐来填补空虚感却更空虚一样。  
“嗯……嗯——你……”  
张九龄撅着屁股往后送，想诉求什么，脑子里已经组不成句子了，只是下意识地跟着顶弄嗯嗯啊啊的。王九龙并不理解他的意思，只是听他哼哼以为是爽的。  
张九龄连诉求带撅屁股无果，只能哼哼唧唧地：“行……不行啊…你！用力点~…捅进去啊！呜……”  
性事最怕激，发情期的OMEGA软软呼呼的吐字儿就够让人血脉贲张了，更何况说的还是这话。王九龙听了将张九龄的腰向下压了压，动作也渐渐粗暴起来。  
张九龄感受着屁股里越来越狠厉地撞击，醉酒一样黏黏糊糊的脑子已经思考不出什么，敏感点被龟头碾磨时的哼唧，生殖口被撞开的呻吟，全都无法控制。自己的前端又重新抬起头来，精神抖擞地想要释放。想也不想就一把握住撸动起来，所谓羞耻心算计心此时都被搅碎了丢进黏糊糊的脑子里。  
王九龙的手握住茎身，手指划过冠状沟时，张九龄几乎是立马软了腿。可对方似乎不想放过他，已经被前端的液体沾湿的大拇指抚上顶端，在马眼处打转。一股强烈的排尿感和射精感相互较量着，屁股里酥麻的快意也在摇旗呐喊。  
张九龄死死抓着身下的床单，眼泪也没有憋着，时不时冒个头又溶进床单里，嘴里呜咽着单音字节，被弄狠了就断断续续地叫，也没个正儿八经的话：“嗯嗯~…呜——楠楠…啊！啊~！楠楠~楠楠！……”  
张九龄射在王九龙手里的时候，屁股里的水也泄了洪，冲的他一阵舒爽。浑身都蜷缩起来的肌肉让他觉得连生殖口都吸得更狠了些。王九龙趁着这时候又抽插了几回，犹豫了一下，还是俯下身咬住了张九龄的腺体，同时也在生殖口成了结。  
经历了高潮的张九龄脑子更加迷糊，腺体被咬住时，他又迎来了第二次高潮，叠在之前那次里，让他根本无法思考。

再醒来的张九龄做的第一件事就是确认枪的位置——并不在床头柜上。皱着眉空白了一会儿，性爱中的记忆也渐渐复苏——王九龙这小子在自己身体里成结了？  
顿时一个头两个大。  
“吃点儿东西？”王九龙的声音在门口响起时张九龄还沉浸在自己肚子可能要大了的烦恼里。没听见回应的王九龙又问了一声，“吃么？”  
张九龄抬起头看了看走到他床边的人：“你他妈的……”  
王九龙以为他说枪的事：“我放回书房了。”  
张九龄脸一皱，一把捞过粥碗，平时游刃有余的油腔滑调此刻已荡然无存：“狗东西，咬人还圈地，臭不要脸。”  
王九龙：“？？？”


End file.
